


That's not how it works

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, The Hale Pack - Freeform, implied bottom Stiles Stilinski, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Stiles would just like to point out that that's not really how it works; good thing Derek has an explanation.





	That's not how it works

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #267: Baby, at [Fullmoon Ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome
> 
> ~~I don't recall ever claiming being good at coming up with titles, I take suggestions~~

Stiles isn’t sure the noise he makes can even be classified as human; the shrill sound of it too loud in the stunned silence descended on the room as Deaton’s words finally registered.

There’s nothing but the feeling of his fingers going cold and numb, the blood draining from his face leaving him lightheaded, and Stiles doesn’t know if he’ll have a panic attack or simply pass out sitting on a cold steel table in a veterinary clinic.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” are not necessarily the words he expected out of his mouth but he learnt to roll with his lack of filter years ago, and like always once the ball’s rolling there’s no stopping him. That’s not to say Stiles doesn’t notice the way tension seems to be building, or the way Derek’s face goes carefully blank with each word out his mouth, but it’s not enough to stop the words tumbling from his lips too fast for him to keep up.

Even a rambler as skilled as Stiles will eventually have to slow down enough to breathe, though not until he’s said everything going through his head.   
“So , you see, even disregarding the fact that Derek’s a dude without the proper parts, there’s no way he’d be the one ending up fricking pregnant.”

And just like that there’s no longer any tension in the air as Erica practically howls with laughter, Scott’s face radiates betrayed disgust (and really, it’s not as if Stiles hasn’t given him the highlights of ‘Life With Derek Hale’, so none of this should be news to him), and Derek. Well, Derek’s smile is bright like the sun as he steps closer hovering just a hair’s breadth from Stiles’ face;

“Fairies work in mysterious ways,” is all he says before sealing his mouth over Stiles’, equal parts excited and scared but knowing they’ll have each other through it all.


End file.
